Molly Weasley's Daughter In Law
by Lady Tol
Summary: Molly doesn't like her son's fiance, Audrey, very much and she sure knows how to show it. Now a chaptered fic!


To say that Molly Weasley was not thrilled with her third eldest son's choice in fiancé was an understatement. First Fleur with Bill, and now this! Mrs. Weasley was positive that the little _harlot, _Audrey Taylor was her name, would break Percy's heart before long.

Not for one moment in the two's relationship so far did Molly like the girl. She didn't even know about her until Arthur walked into Percy's office one day at the Ministry and found the couple snogging, with Ms. Taylor straddling Percy. Of course Arthur diligently reported the event to his wife, who then penned a letter to her son, inviting him and his girlfriend ("If she's not, and he's just running around with a different girl in that office every other day, so help him!") to dinner at the Burrow that next Sunday, where the whole family would be present, or course.

And the contempt for Audrey Taylor only grew from there. She learned that night at dinner that not only was she three years younger than her boyfriend ("She's barely older that Ron, for Merlin's sake"), but also that she was Percy's secretary ("She's dating her boss! That can't be allowed!"). The two had been together five months already, and were living together! Percy was supposed to be her responsible one.

And Molly was surely right in calling the girl as many names as she could think up. There had been a Ministry event that all had been attending, and Audrey had been wearing such low cut robes, and there had been plenty of other men staring at her and coming up to her, and from what Molly saw, the girl did nothing to stop their advances. And she had even heard that the girl had a tattoo! Where the vial thing was, however, had not been revealed.

And now they were engaged! Only dated for about eight months, and they were going to be married! If that wasn't completely ludicrous, then Molly couldn't tell you what was ("That's completely beside the point, Arthur. We love each other. They're all wrong for each other!"). But the disdain that Molly held for Audrey came to its climax one night at dinner at the Burrow on a Sunday a few weeks after the couple had announced their engagement.

* * *

"But you're only a secretary, so I guess you wouldn't know much about ambition," Molly said that night. She had been trying to show Percy that this girl was not right for him at all. It had been blow after blow to Audrey the entire time, and the entire family could see the girl barely controlling herself. She threw her fork down on the plate, and almost sprinted from the table into the Burrow, muttering "excuse me" as she left.

"What manners," Molly said. Percy stood up as well.

"That's enough, Mother," the young man said coldly. He hadn't addressed her with mother since a very long time ago, right before their estrangement. He followed his fiancé into the house, and some yelling was soon heard by the family outside. Next, a small pop and then the banging of the door as Percy walked over to Audrey's seat at dinner, grabbed the bag she had left behind and Apparated without a word of goodbye.

The next day around noon, Molly Weasley was completely surprised to find a extremely mad Audrey outside her door. She came in without asking for permission and squared herself up against the matron.

"I know you don't like me, Mrs. Weasley, and I'm okay with-"

"Whoever said I didn't like you?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, - and before you say anything, I got eight O.W.L.s and 6 N.E.W.T.s, the only reason I'm where I am right now is that my father was a muggle and my mother was basically a blood traitor, I wasn't getting many job offers right out of school- you and I both know that you have nothing but contempt for me. And as I was trying to say, I don't give a damn. But if you keep trying to break me and Percy up, it's best that you stop right now.

"I love Percy, and as much as I know you hate to think it, Percy loves me."

"He also loves his family!"

"Exactly! And you and I both know that if he was forced to make a decision - not by me, mind you – he'll pick you, simply because of his guilt from before. But also know that I'm about to be part of this family, whether you like it or not, and all I'm asking for is some respect from you."

Audrey was breathing heavily, with hair falling out of her ponytail. It looked to Molly as if this speech had been long in the making.

"If you hurt him," Molly said threateningly.

"Not likely," Audrey answered. She turned and stalked out of the kitchen before Apparating in the Burrow yard.

And maybe by standing up to her soon-to-be-mother-in-law, Audrey had gained a little bit of respect from the woman.

She wasn't going to get to wear the tiara at the wedding though.

* * *

A/N: I'm back! I got my new computer earlier than expected, and I just thought of ths story last night, and had to write it. For any of you waiting for CTB or LLandD, I just had major writer's block with both and couldn't write anything. And write now, I should be writing an 8 pg paper due tomorrow, but I had to post this now. Anyway, hope you like this, and a companion piece is expected soon, from Audrey's POV, called _Audrey Taylor's Soon-To-Be-Mother-In-Law. _See any mistakes, just let me know. And please **REVIEW!**


End file.
